Too Many Jumpers
by Klyn Farseer
Summary: There really shouldn't need to be lines for suicide.  Taiora.


By: Klyn Farseer

Disclaimer: I should put something witty here explaining why I don't own Digimon. Oh well.

Author's Notes: So, I put this together around 2 A.M. Not the latest I've written at, but pretty close to it. Light Taiora is contained within, so please, if this is not in your normal diet, consult an expert before consuming. Consuming a fanfic you are not prepared for can cause upset stomach, headaches, loss of vision, loss of pulse and trench foot. Remember, this is for your own safety.

Summary: Tai's getting ready to commit suicide when his plan is interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

Each step he took up the long staircase seemed to last a year. Funny, the reason he had walked up here was because of how fast time slipped away from him and now time was slowing down.

'One more mockery,' Tai thought, 'One last spit on my grave.'

It wasn't that hard really, to give up. In fact, Tai didn't even remember making that decision. It was almost like life had made it for him, telling him he had to let go.

His hand pushed open the metal door, and a cold wind started blowing through his tangled hair. As his feet made their way across the building's roof, he started to get glimpses of people below. Cars of many different colors all driving by on the Odaiban streets, hundreds of humans making there way on foot to stores, and off in the distance a lone soccer field. No spectators sat, but small dots could be seen running back and forth, playing their game.

At this sight Tai smiles. It was fitting that his last sight should be of the sport he had spent so many years trying to perfect his skills in.

He pulled out his cell phone and put it on the skyscraper's roof. His tombstone until he was actually burried.

Tai's right foot slowly raised above the ground, moving over the building's edge-

And slammed back down when he heard the door behind him close.

"Tai?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey, Sora!" Tai called turning around, rubbing the back of his neck and acting nonchalent. "How's it been?"

Sora was blushing for some reason, "Uh, fine." They stood awkwardly for a moment before Sora asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out, admiring the view... Why else would I be here?"

Sora ignored his question, "Tai? Why's your cell on the ground?"

Tai's mind drew a blank until, "Oh, this cell phone?" He picked it up and looked at it for half a second, "Nope, not mine." He gave a nervous laugh and unthinkingly threw it over his shoulder.

"TAI?" Sora yelled, just before a crash was heard from the street below followed by several shouts and cries.

Tai looked down at the street, "Oops. My bad," he turned back to Sora, "So, what are you doing up here?"

She blushed again, "Nothing."

"You're doing nothing on top of a fourty story building?"

"..."

"..."

Their stares lasted as long as Sora could last, "I'm looking for my... book."

Tai gave her a blank look, "You think you left your book up here, a place I'm pretty sure you've never been before."

Sora's blush deepened, "I'll just be... over there." She vaguely pointed toward the other side of the small rise of where the stairway was.

"Okay..."

She turned her back and walked to the other side of the rooftop to where Tai couldn't see her. Or at least couldn't unless he silently followed a distance behind her. Which he did.

He watched in curiousity as she started breathing deeper as she neared the roof's edge. Her legs began to bend. 'She couldn't be...' Her legs straightened again. 'Phew, for a second there I-' The legs bent again. This time Tai wasted no time in running over to her and grabbing her arm.

"Tai! Get off!" She yelled as he dragged her back away from the edge. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," he muttered, the wind carrying his words so that Sora barely heard them. "What were _you_ doing?"

Sora sighed, "What did it look like Tai?"

"Well, it looked like suicide but..."

"But what?"

His eyes turned to his feet, "Well, you know... I always thought you were stronger than me..."

Now Sora showed real confusion, "What?"

Tai rolled his eyes, "Geez Sora, what did you think _I_ was doing up here?"

Realization dawned on her, "You mean..."

"Yeah."

"So you were..."

"Yup."

"And I..."

"Uh-huh."

"So..."

"Yeah."

Silence fell between them again. They simply held each other's gazes as they processed what had happened.

Suddenly Tai began pulling Sora behind him again, moving toward the stairs. When they reached the third floor down Tai took a seat just before the next landing, gently taking Sora with him. He decided to start the conversation with a light, "So, Sora. Aren't you a little young to be committing suicide?"

She didn't answer him, choosing instead to just stare at the ground. Before Tai could say anything else, sobs started shaking the body of the girl next to him. The gravity of the entire situation had hit her, while Tai was still being subverted by the adrenaline rush.

Instead of trying to leave like Tai thought she would, she instead grabbed onto his shirt and dug her head in his shoulder, the moisture from her eyes soaking into his shirt. He timidly patted her head, "Hey, it's okay. As long as you don't use it to blow your nose everything's fine."

His feeble attempt at humor was slightly accepted by Sora, who's crying slowed marginally afterwards. After a few minutes of only Sora's crying, Tai's adrenaline rush wore down and it finally hit him that his best friend had been about to die.

"I'm sorry," Sora's voice choked out between tears.

"Take your time," Tai said, his voice feeble compared to how it normally was. She gripped onto his arm a little tighter, but soon the sobs stopped and she seemed to have found her voice again.

"It's just... everything." She broke into sobs again for a few seconds, then recovered. "Tennis, my Mom, Matt going off with that-"

Tai filled in the rest of the sentence, "Person whose value is low enough that to name it anything would make her sound better than she is."

"And then today I found out that, that..."

"What?" Having planned his own suicide for the day, Tai hadn't been keeping up with current events.

"That evil man my Mother's been dating... They're getting married, and he's the- worthless person's- father."

Tai's eyes widened in shock. "It'll be okay Sor. Everything will work out fine."

"How?" She whimpered. "How could things 'work out'?"

"Okay, maybe 'work out' wasn't the right way to put it. Life's going to change Sor, but people'll always be there for you. It's like this saying my Mom got from somewhere, 'if the person you're going out with doesn't wait for you, your spouse will.' Or something like that. What it's saying is that just becuase things aren't looking good, doesn't mean that it won't end up good in the end. I mean, look at how our trip to the Digital World was the first time we went."

Sora looked at Tai in a new light. "Wow Tai, I've never heard you be so... philisophical before."

"It's part of the job."

"So, uh... why were you... you know..." Sora asked awkwardly, the tears on her face now dried.

Tai considered for a moment, "Well, same as you I guess. Well, no. Not same as you."

"Thanks for clearing that up."

Tai sighed, "It's not important."

Sora glared at him.

"Okay, I'm the leader that doesn't lead anyone anymore. I'm the soccer player who's ankle is stopping him from having a hope of going professional. I'm the boy in love with a girl that doesn't seem to recognize my existence half the time. I'm the older brother who's sister's decided isn't needed anymore. I lost my purpose in life."

Sora tilted her head at him, "Until a couple of minutes ago when I was about to commit suicide."

"Yeah."

"So, me planning on killing myself stopped you from killing yourself?"

Tai laughed, "Aren't we Digidestined such a great bunch? Always ready to commit suicide for each other."

They sat in a comfortable silence for the first time that day, Sora leaning against Tai not crying but simply enjoying his company.

"So, shall we go get something to eat? I don't know about you, but suicide makes me hungry."

So, whaddya think? I've never written a suicide-themed fic before, so I hope I did okay. I also hope that none of the aforementioned symptoms are currently occurring to the reader right now. Especially the upset-stomach one. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes in here. I sent it to my beta/sister about a month ago and still no response. If it does get beta'd though, I'll repost it in its corrected format.


End file.
